1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
Recently, there have been significant technological advances in industrial robots. As such robots, for example, humanoid two-arm robots (hereinafter simply referred to as a robot) are known (see, for example, JP-A-2006-167902).
The robot disclosed in JP-A-2006-167902 includes a base, a trunk pivotally coupled to the base, and two multi-joint arms pivotally coupled to the trunk. This robot can carry and assembling components or the like by driving the individual arms separately.
Meanwhile, in some cases, it is preferable that work that requires high accuracy such as finely positioning components in relation to each other is carried out by a human. If work that can be carried out only by a human and work that can be carried out only by the above robot are done at the same time, that is, if the human and the robot collaborate, sharing a work space, production efficiency can be improved.
Generally, the respective arms of a robot are set with an equal operation area, operation speed, structure and the like. When a robot of such a configuration and a human collaborate, sufficient safety for the human needs to be secured. Moreover, when the human and the robot exchange work with each other (or take over each other's work), the exchange cannot be done smoothly. In this way, it is difficult for a robot and a human to collaborate.